


The Last Goodbye

by Rainbend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Songfic, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbend/pseuds/Rainbend
Summary: "Ever since the 900s, I've always, always loved you. No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone else in the world." - Holy Roman Empire





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time attempting at writing a fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Besides all that, I hoped that you, my readers, would enjoy reading this one shot! Thanks for reading and I love you all. See you in my next work!  
> Love, Rainbend

"Ever since the 900s, I've always, always loved you. No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone else in the world." - Holy Roman Empire 

  
***  
  
A lone boy stood in the middle of a field, surrounded by wild flowers of all kinds. His clothes rustled as a gentle breeze blew. He stared at the night sky, glittering with stars that shines like diamonds. As usual, he would always visit this particular field on a certain day. This day was the most painful day for the personification of North Italy.   
  
This was the day he lost the first love of his life to a war. The day where Holy Roman Empire died.   
  
He shut his eyes as memories of his past with him flow through his mind.   
  
**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**  
  
Italy remembered the first time he met Holy Roman Empire.  
  
_Italy had always been weak since young and was always bullied by France and Spain. Since he was weak, he had no choice but to listen to them. However, one thing for sure, he had an ally he can always trust and rely on.  
  
"Italy will become the Roman Empire with me!" A boy with sky blue eyes shouted as he stared at Italy.   
  
Afraid, Italy shouted. "No!"  
  
Or maybe not. But Italy was sure, Holy Roman Empire meant him no harm. _  
  
**One step closer**  
  
Italy smiled as he remembered how Holy Roman Empire would always try to convince Italy to become the Roman Empire with him no matter how many times Italy rejected him.  
  
If only maybe he had done that, Holy Roman Empire would still be around.   
  
**I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**  
  
Another memory came to mind. Italy chuckled to himself when Holy Roman Empire prepared his favourite food for him, pasta.   
  
_Although Italy was small, he was in a growing phase. The allocated food for him was not enough for a growing boy.  
  
"Is there pasta here?" Italy said to himself as he searched within a wooden box with the word 'organic trash' labeled on it.   
  
Seeing the contents inside the wooden box, a look of disgust cross his face. "I can't eat this."  
  
Italy was used to gourmet meal.   
  
Meanwhile, standing behind Italy was none other than Holy Roman Empire and he was carrying a plate of pasta in his hands.   
  
Italy was still looking for food when suddenly, he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw a plate of hot steaming pasta laying there on the floor.   
  
"Huh? Food in such a place?" Italy said, feeling confused.   
  
But since Italy was so hungry, he could not care less. However, after taking a bite out of the food, he spat it back out.   
  
'So horrible!' Italy thought, appalled by the taste of the pasta.   
  
Holy Roman Empire, who was hiding behind the wall, only paled when he found out that Italy does not like his cooking._  
  
Italy laughed when he remembered how bad the pasta tasted. But no matter how bad it tasted, it warm his heart at the fact that Holy Roman Empire cared for him.   
  
"Maybe I should cook pasta for him the next time round."  
  
**Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this**  
  
All those times with Holy Roman Empire was precious to him, but the one that Italy treasured the most was when he taught him how to paint.   
  
_Italy was sweeping the floor when Holy Roman Empire approached him.  
  
"I-Italy...um...w-would...you teach me...how to paint?" Holy Roman Empire asked, both of his cheeks was red.  
  
"Sure, but you're painting, Holy Roman Empire?!" Italy answered in surprise.   
  
***  
  
"Dammit, this isn't turning out well." Holy Roman Empire said as he tried to paint a picture of a rabbit.   
  
Italy turned to look at Holy Roman Empire's painting before asking. "But it is! Where are you having trouble?"  
  
"T-the legs." Holy Roman Empire mumbled.   
  
Putting down his brush, Italy stood by Holy Roman Empire side as he picked up his brush and corrected his painting. "Here, do it like this."  
  
Holy Roman Empire's cheeks redden when he felt Italy pressed up against his side. Feeling flustered, Holy Roman Empire grabbed all of his stuff and walked off, leaving Italy feeling confused. "T-That's it for me today."  
  
Poor Italy just stood there as he stared at Holy Roman Empire rushing off. "Eh?"_  
  
Italy's smile turned into a frown when he remembered that memory was the last happy memory of the two of them before they had a huge fight.   
  
**One step closer**  
  
_"H...Hey Italy." Holy Roman Empire greeted Italy shyly.  
  
Upon hearing Holy Roman Empire, Italy turned around as he replied. "Ah, Holy Roman Empire. I...I'm cleaning properly! I really am! So I'll be alr..."  
  
Italy was cut off by Holy Roman Empire when he spoke. "Italy, won't you become the Roman Empire with me? Let's be the strongest country in the world, just you and me."  
  
Italy ignored Holy Roman Empire as he turned around and continued sweeping the floor.   
  
Feeling slightly hurt that he was ignored, Holy Roman Empire shouted at Italy. "W-What?! You don't want to waste your life away in a place like this, right?! You must've wanted to go back to the powerful Roman Empire, too!"  
  
Startled by Holy Roman Empire's outburst, Italy began to cried as he spoke. "B-but Grandpa Roman Empire was-. He got to big, then, then he fell."  
  
Italy went on. "Grandpa had scars all over, and they always looked so painful. I don't want to see you like that, I don't."  
  
Approaching Holy Roman Empire, Italy, he grasped on to his clothes tightly as he pleaded Holy Roman Empire. "Don't become the Roman Empire. I like you best the way you are, so please."  
  
Holy Roman Empire could only stared at Italy as tears began to feel his eyes. Not being able to stand seeing Italy being sad and worried, Holy Roman Empire turned and ran away as tears began to fall.   
  
Italy began to cry as he stared at Holy Roman Empire running form, not being able to do anything.   
  
This was only just the beginning of the ending._  
  
Tears began to fall as Italy thought how he wished that he had not argue with Holy Roman Empire that day. This way, he does not have a painful memory to be remember before everything began to fall apart.   
  
**I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**  
  
More tears began to fall as the memory of their last goodbye came to Italy's mind, leaving his heart aching and sad.   
_Holy Roman Empire was staring at a painting of a sleeping Italy that he have painted one day when Italy was sleeping after a long day of cleaning when suddenly Italy appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah!" Holy Roman Empire exclaimed as he hid the painting behind his back.   
  
"Oh, Holy Roman Empire, you're here! Morning!" Italy greeted cheerfully at the sight of Holy Roman Empire.  
  
"Eh, how??! H-How did you know where am I? S-Stop! Don't come any closer! Er, umm, um, yeah, stay there! Holy Roman Empire let out, red covering his cheeks.   
  
Italy tilted his head to the side as he replied. "I've no idea why you'd follow me, when you run away if I come after you."  
  
Holy Roman Empire's cheek redden even more in embarrassment as he hastily answered. "I-I woke up extra early so I didn't have to see you!"  
  
That only confused Italy even more so. "Holy Roman Empire?"  
  
"Look Italy, there's something I have to tell you. I-I'm sorry for everything I do. This is goodbye, so don't worry." Holy Roman Empire said, sadness lacing in his tone.   
  
Feeling puzzled by everything, Italy question. "W...what do you mean?"  
  
"I-I meant what I said." Holy Roman Empire replied, not giving any explanation.   
  
"Holy Roman Empire, the carriage is already here." A man informed Holy Roman Empire.  
  
With that, Holy Roman Empire turned his back onto Italy as he said his goodbyes again. "So long. Stay well, all right?"  
  
As memories of his times spend together with Holy Roman Empire came to mind, Italy cried out. "Don't go, Holy Roman Empire!"  
  
Realising that Holy Roman Empire was not going to turn around, Italy frantically thought to himself. "Wait, wait! What should I do? Oh!"  
  
Holy Roman Empire turned around at the sound of his name being called.   
  
"Holy Roman Empire!"  
  
"I...I'll give you this." Italy exclaimed as he held out his broom towards   
Holy Roman Empire.  
  
Holy Roman Empire's eyes widen at the sight of the broom as Italy continued on. "Take this, Holy Roman Empire, and think of it as me!"  
  
Holy Roman Empire's face redden as he thought to himself. 'Eh...a broom as a gift. That means this is a confession.'  
  
Taking the broom from Italy,   
Holy Roman Empire said. "T-Thank you. I-I accept your feelings."  
  
He went on. "Then, I'll also..what do your people give to their loved ones?"  
  
"A...a kiss, I guess?" Italy replied uncertainly.   
  
"I, I see."  
  
Silence surrounded them.   
  
Suddenly, Holy Roman Empire confessed with a red face. "Ever since the 900s, I've always, always loved you."   
  
With that, he leaned in and kissed Italy on the lips.   
  
The two of them parted with flushed cheeks as Italy asked uncertainly. "R...really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's...It's true. It's no lie."  
  
"Vee~ I'm so happy!"  
  
With a smile on his face, Holy Roman Empire shouted. "F...Farewell then, Italy! I'll definitely come see you when the fight is over!"  
  
With a happy tears in his eyes, Italy replied. "M, mm. I'll wait, I'll always wait. I'll make lots and lots of sweets for your return!"  
  
Italy waved goodbye to Holy Roman Empire as he went on. "A-and don't get hurt, o-or sick, all right? We will see each other again! We will! We really will!"  
  
With tears in his eyes, Holy Roman Empire waved goodbye to Italy as he promised him one last thing. "No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!"  
  
After that, Holy Roman Empire threw himself into a long, long war.   
  
Little did Italy know, that was the last time he was ever going to see Holy Roman Empire again.   
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, years turned into centuries and still no news of Holy Roman Empire's return. _  
  
**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**  
  
Opening his eyes, Italy felt his heart break even further at the memory of their last goodbye. Holy Roman Empire promised that they will see each other again. But centuries have passed and Italy still did not received any news of Holy Roman Empire.   
  
He feared the worst as he hopes began to dwindled each day.   
  
Not being able to bear the silence and pain, Italy cried out as he kept crying. "You promised me Holy Roman Empire. You promised that we'll see each other again. But centuries have gone by ever since that fateful day. So much have happened in my life, but not once have I never ever thought of you. I missed you so, so much. I can't take it anymore. Please come back to me Holy Roman Empire. I love you!"  
  
With that, whatever resolve left was gone as Italy sank down to his knee and broke down completely at the thought of never seeing his first love ever again.   
  
**One step closer  
One step closer**  
  
Meanwhile, a man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes was standing at a few distance back as he stared at the sight of his broken best friend.   
  
The personification of Germany's heart tighten as he heard Italy's painful cries from where he was standing.   
  
Germany wished he could go over and comfort his best friend, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to help Italy but just leave him be as he cried out in pain.   
  
For many centuries ever since he knew Italy, Germany was feeling sad and worried for him during this time of the year. He did not really what or who caused Italy to have his heart broken since Italy did not want to share or talked about it.   
  
Gone was the cheerful and always smiling boy that never fails to bring light into his life. Instead, in its place, was a broken hearted boy mourning over the lost of his first love.   
  
Germany just stood there and watched as Italy anguished cries filled the night sky, tightening his heart even further with every cry that Italy let out.  
  
I **have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for   
Thousand more**  
  
Soon, the night sky turned to day light as the sun began to rise. Streaks of orange and red filled the sky as the sun began to peek through the clouds. Only a few stars were still visible.   
  
Germany approached Italy and placed his hand on his shoulder, not saying a single word.   
  
Italy had longed stopped crying as he wiped his tears away and smiled at Germany, grateful that Germany was watching him while he cried his heart out.   
  
The two countries stood there as they watched the sun rise, not a single word was spoken. They stood beside each other in comfortable silence.   
  
When the sun was fully up and not a single stars was to be seen, Germany glanced down at Italy as he asked. "Feeling better?"  
  
Italy returned Germany's gaze as he replied. "Yeap! Thank you so much Germany!"   
  
Germany grunted as his cheeks began to redden. Italy just giggled as he thought to himself. 'Germany seemed so much like Holy Roman Empire."  
  
Turning around, Germany started to head in the direction of home as he said. "Let's go home Italy. I will cook you some pasta."  
  
Italy nodded as he ran after Germany, an image of Holy Roman Empire entering his mind, replacing Germany.   
  
'His pasta tasted almost as bad as Holy Roman Empire. It can't be, can it? Although they looked alike, they are still different.' Italy thought.   
  
However seeing Germany, Italy knew that they were not the same person. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, Italy ran and caught up with Germany.   
  
Smiling and laughing, the two countries headed home for breakfast, the previous night already pushed to the back of their minds and never to speak of again until it is that time of the year again.   
  
_Two kids could be seen holding hands as they walked in the opposite direction of the two countries.  
  
Holy Roman Empire could be seen holding hands with a young Italy as they laughed and smiled together, surrounded by the love they have for each other._  
  
Italy smiled as that image appeared in his mind.   
  
'Somehow, I know that I am going to be fine as long as Germany is with me.'   
  
**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**  
  
The Endough his mind. 

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

Italy remembered the first time he met Holy Roman Empire.

Italy had always been weak since young and was always bullied by France and Spain. Since he was weak, he had no choice but to listen to them. However, one thing for sure, he had an ally he can always trust and rely on. 

"Italy will become the Roman Empire with me!" A boy with sky blue eyes shouted as he stared at Italy. 

Afraid, Italy shouted. "No!"

Or maybe not. But Italy was sure, Holy Roman Empire meant him no harm. 

One step closer

Italy smiled as he remembered how Holy Roman Empire would always try to convince Italy to become the Roman Empire with him no matter how many times Italy rejected him.

If only maybe he had done that, Holy Roman Empire would still be around. 

I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Another memory came to mind. Italy chuckled to himself when Holy Roman Empire prepared his favourite food for him, pasta. 

Although Italy was small, he was in a growing phase. The allocated food for him was not enough for a growing boy. 

"Is there pasta here?" Italy said to himself as he searched within a wooden box with the word 'organic trash' labeled on it. 

Seeing the contents inside the wooden box, a look of disgust cross his face. "I can't eat this."

Italy was used to gourmet meal. 

Meanwhile, standing behind Italy was none other than Holy Roman Empire and he was carrying a plate of pasta in his hands. 

Italy was still looking for food when suddenly, he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw a plate of hot steaming pasta laying there on the floor. 

"Huh? Food in such a place?" Italy said, feeling confused. 

But since Italy was so hungry, he could not care less. However, after taking a bite out of the food, he spat it back out. 

'So horrible!' Italy thought, appalled by the taste of the pasta. 

Holy Roman Empire, who was hiding behind the wall, only paled when he found out that Italy does not like his cooking.

Italy laughed when he remembered how bad the pasta tasted. But no matter how bad it tasted, it warm his heart at the fact that Holy Roman Empire cared for him. 

"Maybe I should cook pasta for him the next time round."

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

All those times with Holy Roman Empire was precious to him, but the one that Italy treasured the most was when he taught him how to paint. 

Italy was sweeping the floor when Holy Roman Empire approached him. 

"I-Italy...um...w-would...you teach me...how to paint?" Holy Roman Empire asked, both of his cheeks was red.

"Sure, but you're painting, Holy Roman Empire?!" Italy answered in surprise. 

***

"Dammit, this isn't turning out well." Holy Roman Empire said as he tried to paint a picture of a rabbit. 

Italy turned to look at Holy Roman Empire's painting before asking. "But it is! Where are you having trouble?"

"T-the legs." Holy Roman Empire mumbled. 

Putting down his brush, Italy stood by Holy Roman Empire side as he picked up his brush and corrected his painting. "Here, do it like this."

Holy Roman Empire's cheeks redden when he felt Italy pressed up against his side. Feeling flustered, Holy Roman Empire grabbed all of his stuff and walked off, leaving Italy feeling confused. "T-That's it for me today."

Poor Italy just stood there as he stared at Holy Roman Empire rushing off. "Eh?"

Italy's smile turned into a frown when he remembered that memory was the last happy memory of the two of them before they had a huge fight. 

One step closer

"H...Hey Italy." Holy Roman Empire greeted Italy shyly. 

Upon hearing Holy Roman Empire, Italy turned around as he replied. "Ah, Holy Roman Empire. I...I'm cleaning properly! I really am! So I'll be alr..."

Italy was cut off by Holy Roman Empire when he spoke. "Italy, won't you become the Roman Empire with me? Let's be the strongest country in the world, just you and me."

Italy ignored Holy Roman Empire as he turned around and continued sweeping the floor. 

Feeling slightly hurt that he was ignored, Holy Roman Empire shouted at Italy. "W-What?! You don't want to waste your life away in a place like this, right?! You must've wanted to go back to the powerful Roman Empire, too!"

Startled by Holy Roman Empire's outburst, Italy began to cried as he spoke. "B-but Grandpa Roman Empire was-. He got to big, then, then he fell."

Italy went on. "Grandpa had scars all over, and they always looked so painful. I don't want to see you like that, I don't."

Approaching Holy Roman Empire, Italy, he grasped on to his clothes tightly as he pleaded Holy Roman Empire. "Don't become the Roman Empire. I like you best the way you are, so please."

Holy Roman Empire could only stared at Italy as tears began to feel his eyes. Not being able to stand seeing Italy being sad and worried, Holy Roman Empire turned and ran away as tears began to fall. 

Italy began to cry as he stared at Holy Roman Empire running form, not being able to do anything. 

This was only just the beginning of the ending.

Tears began to fall as Italy thought how he wished that he had not argue with Holy Roman Empire that day. This way, he does not have a painful memory to be remember before everything began to fall apart. 

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

More tears began to fall as the memory of their last goodbye came to Italy's mind, leaving his heart aching and sad.   
Holy Roman Empire was staring at a painting of a sleeping Italy that he have painted one day when Italy was sleeping after a long day of cleaning when suddenly Italy appeared out of nowhere. 

"Ah!" Holy Roman Empire exclaimed as he hid the painting behind his back. 

"Oh, Holy Roman Empire, you're here! Morning!" Italy greeted cheerfully at the sight of Holy Roman Empire.

"Eh, how??! H-How did you know where am I? S-Stop! Don't come any closer! Er, umm, um, yeah, stay there! Holy Roman Empire let out, red covering his cheeks. 

Italy tilted his head to the side as he replied. "I've no idea why you'd follow me, when you run away if I come after you."

Holy Roman Empire's cheek redden even more in embarrassment as he hastily answered. "I-I woke up extra early so I didn't have to see you!"

That only confused Italy even more so. "Holy Roman Empire?"

"Look Italy, there's something I have to tell you. I-I'm sorry for everything I do. This is goodbye, so don't worry." Holy Roman Empire said, sadness lacing in his tone. 

Feeling puzzled by everything, Italy question. "W...what do you mean?"

"I-I meant what I said." Holy Roman Empire replied, not giving any explanation. 

"Holy Roman Empire, the carriage is already here." A man informed Holy Roman Empire.

With that, Holy Roman Empire turned his back onto Italy as he said his goodbyes again. "So long. Stay well, all right?"

As memories of his times spend together with Holy Roman Empire came to mind, Italy cried out. "Don't go, Holy Roman Empire!"

Realising that Holy Roman Empire was not going to turn around, Italy frantically thought to himself. "Wait, wait! What should I do? Oh!"

Holy Roman Empire turned around at the sound of his name being called. 

"Holy Roman Empire!"

"I...I'll give you this." Italy exclaimed as he held out his broom towards   
Holy Roman Empire.

Holy Roman Empire's eyes widen at the sight of the broom as Italy continued on. "Take this, Holy Roman Empire, and think of it as me!"

Holy Roman Empire's face redden as he thought to himself. 'Eh...a broom as a gift. That means this is a confession.'

Taking the broom from Italy,   
Holy Roman Empire said. "T-Thank you. I-I accept your feelings."

He went on. "Then, I'll also..what do your people give to their loved ones?"

"A...a kiss, I guess?" Italy replied uncertainly. 

"I, I see."

Silence surrounded them. 

Suddenly, Holy Roman Empire confessed with a red face. "Ever since the 900s, I've always, always loved you." 

With that, he leaned in and kissed Italy on the lips. 

The two of them parted with flushed cheeks as Italy asked uncertainly. "R...really?"

"Yeah. It's...It's true. It's no lie."

"Vee~ I'm so happy!"

With a smile on his face, Holy Roman Empire shouted. "F...Farewell then, Italy! I'll definitely come see you when the fight is over!"

With a happy tears in his eyes, Italy replied. "M, mm. I'll wait, I'll always wait. I'll make lots and lots of sweets for your return!"

Italy waved goodbye to Holy Roman Empire as he went on. "A-and don't get hurt, o-or sick, all right? We will see each other again! We will! We really will!"

With tears in his eyes, Holy Roman Empire waved goodbye to Italy as he promised him one last thing. "No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!"

After that, Holy Roman Empire threw himself into a long, long war. 

Little did Italy know, that was the last time he was ever going to see Holy Roman Empire again. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, years turned into centuries and still no news of Holy Roman Empire's return. 

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Opening his eyes, Italy felt his heart break even further at the memory of their last goodbye. Holy Roman Empire promised that they will see each other again. But centuries have passed and Italy still did not received any news of Holy Roman Empire. 

He feared the worst as he hopes began to dwindled each day. 

Not being able to bear the silence and pain, Italy cried out as he kept crying. "You promised me Holy Roman Empire. You promised that we'll see each other again. But centuries have gone by ever since that fateful day. So much have happened in my life, but not once have I never ever thought of you. I missed you so, so much. I can't take it anymore. Please come back to me Holy Roman Empire. I love you!"

With that, whatever resolve left was gone as Italy sank down to his knee and broke down completely at the thought of never seeing his first love ever again. 

One step closer  
One step closer

Meanwhile, a man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes was standing at a few distance back as he stared at the sight of his broken best friend. 

The personification of Germany's heart tighten as he heard Italy's painful cries from where he was standing. 

Germany wished he could go over and comfort his best friend, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to help Italy but just leave him be as he cried out in pain. 

For many centuries ever since he knew Italy, Germany was feeling sad and worried for him during this time of the year. He did not really what or who caused Italy to have his heart broken since Italy did not want to share or talked about it. 

Gone was the cheerful and always smiling boy that never fails to bring light into his life. Instead, in its place, was a broken hearted boy mourning over the lost of his first love. 

Germany just stood there and watched as Italy anguished cries filled the night sky, tightening his heart even further with every cry that Italy let out.

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for   
Thousand more

Soon, the night sky turned to day light as the sun began to rise. Streaks of orange and red filled the sky as the sun began to peek through the clouds. Only a few stars were still visible. 

Germany approached Italy and placed his hand on his shoulder, not saying a single word. 

Italy had longed stopped crying as he wiped his tears away and smiled at Germany, grateful that Germany was watching him while he cried his heart out. 

The two countries stood there as they watched the sun rise, not a single word was spoken. They stood beside each other in comfortable silence. 

When the sun was fully up and not a single stars was to be seen, Germany glanced down at Italy as he asked. "Feeling better?"

Italy returned Germany's gaze as he replied. "Yeap! Thank you so much Germany!" 

Germany grunted as his cheeks began to redden. Italy just giggled as he thought to himself. 'Germany seemed so much like Holy Roman Empire."

Turning around, Germany started to head in the direction of home as he said. "Let's go home Italy. I will cook you some pasta."

Italy nodded as he ran after Germany, an image of Holy Roman Empire entering his mind, replacing Germany. 

'His pasta tasted almost as bad as Holy Roman Empire. It can't be, can it? Although they looked alike, they are still different.' Italy thought. 

However seeing Germany, Italy knew that they were not the same person. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, Italy ran and caught up with Germany. 

Smiling and laughing, the two countries headed home for breakfast, the previous night already pushed to the back of their minds and never to speak of again until it is that time of the year again. 

Two kids could be seen holding hands as they walked in the opposite direction of the two countries. 

Holy Roman Empire could be seen holding hands with a young Italy as they laughed and smiled together, surrounded by the love they have for each other.

Italy smiled as that image appeared in his mind. 

'Somehow, I know that I am going to be fine as long as Germany is with me.' 

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, I owe nothing except this story that I wrote.


End file.
